Hilos
by Captain Elegost
Summary: Relato dedicado a una de las Valier mas subvaloradas y una reflexion al trabajo de los que nos dedicamos a narrar historias.


Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto #8 Valaquenta imperecedera.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.R.R. Tolkien y sus herederos.

* * *

**Hilos.  
**

* * *

Era de noche y un aguacero caía sobre el techo del pony pisador. Elegost se encontraba en el cálido interior del edificio, emborrachándose con la cerveza del lugar y escuchando los rumores que compartía la clientela. Desde hacía algunos meses, el pony pisador había comenzado a patrocinar la noche de relatos como una forma de atraer clientes y Elegost llevaba esos mismos meses presentando sus propios relatos.

La puerta de la posada se abrió, dejando entrar a una mujer de cabellos negros y un largo vestido rojo a este establecimiento, los comensales voltearon la mirada en dirección a la recién llegada. El vestido de la dama se encontraba completamente empapado.

-imagino que debe haber un clima terrible allá afuera. –Comento cortésmente el Dunadan, cuando la dama se sentó a su lado.-permítame invitarle una copa, así entrara en calor.

-oh, ¡es muy amable de su parte!...pero, no bebo. –respondió cortésmente la recién llegada.

-oh, entonces disculpe.-dijo Elegost. - Pero…Dígame, Con un clima tan horrendo como el que actualmente se ha desatado ¿Qué le motivo a dejar su hogar y venir a este lugar?

-Hoy es la noche de relatos, ¿lo recuerdas? Quiero ver si este mes escucho algún relato interesante. Yo nunca me pierdo de la noche de relatos…es lo que alegra mi monótona vida. Me siento atrapado en un círculo vicioso.

-Debe ser una vida muy monótona.

-Mi esposo es juez, con eso te digo todo. –respondió la misteriosa dama.

-Sabes, he participado en un par de ocasiones en la noche de relatos. –Elegost levanta su tarro y le dio un trago al amargo líquido que contenía. –Aunque siendo sinceros, nunca he ganado en este tipo de retos.

-Eso debe ser algo decepcionante. Participar y no obtener la victoria.

-No te mentiré, a veces me he sentido deprimido. Pero luego recuerdo la razón porque me involucre en primer lugar

-en serio, y se puede saber porque te involucraste. –Pregunto ella.

-me encanta escuchar una buena historia porque tienen un poder sorprendente sobre quienes los escuchan. Las mismas crónicas antiguas nos dicen que el mundo fue creado por una canción y fueron quienes la escucharon quienes le dieron forma al mundo. Es lo que hacemos los narradores, contamos relatos para que quienes nos leen o nos escuchan le den forma a esos mundos particulares. Pienso que los autores somos los dioses de mundos particulares y son nuestro público los que le dan forma a través de como este relato toma forma en sus cabezas. –se podía ver la pasión de Elegost sobre el tema por el brillo de sus ojos.

-pero, no todos los narradores son igual de buenos. A decir verdad, muchos de ellos son relatos infortunados. –respondio ella secamente.

-Eso… es muy cierto, algunos son realmente muy malos. Conozco relatos donde los autores no hacen más que copiar una historia muy conocida e incluir un personaje de su propia autoría. He escuchado varios, y créeme, muchos de ellos son nefastos: chicos o chicas venidos de otro mundo, de nombre, cabello y color de ojos únicos y habilidades de combate adquiridas de forma milagrosa. No existe una historia bien desarrollada, no existen personajes tridimensionales, solo existe una trama rebuscada que cae en lugares comunes para contar algo que todo el público conoce como termina. –Elegost tomo un sorbo de su cerveza, luego de decir eso.

-Eso sí que es ridículo, pero al menos no suena tan forzado, como imponer a dos personajes del mismo género en una relación amorosa. ¡Por Eru! ¡Ellos sí que son intragables! Al menos nos queda la dicha de que Vairë no plasmara en sus tapices tamaños mojones de 5 centavos.

-Es por ello que Vairë es tan importante. Puede que ella no participe en los hechos de gran renombre, pero es ella quien se encarga de procurar que sean recordados por las generaciones. ¡Que los tapices de Eru sigan existiendo por la eternidad, para que las grandes historias no se olviden! Aunque, ciertamente…nadie ha escrito historias sobre "la tejedora"

-¡Haz hecho una buena pregunta! El problema con relatar historias que involucren a la Valier…bueno, ella es la guardiana de los relatos y a diferencia de otros Valar, ella no es una marioneta en una obra de teatro escolar, sino la marionetista que mueve los hilos del destino desde el lado oculto del escenario.

-A veces me pregunto si nosotros los narradores no seremos solo personajes de un relato dentro de un relato aún mayor. Personajes que no existen más allá de donde su creador quiere que existan. –el dio otro sorbo a su casi vacio tarro de cerveza.

-Compañero, ¡Creo que empieza a afectarte la bebida!

-Como te digo, es tan difícil escribir una historia sobre ella. Si escribieras un relato sobre Vairë, tendría interminables diálogos sobre la naturaleza de las historias y el público se aburriría por la falta de escenas de acción…desgraciadamente, el público actual prefiere los relatos simples y superficiales con romances baratos entre personajes pobremente desarrollados.

-No pierdes nada intentándolo. –dijo ella.

-De todas formas perderé. –dijo él.

-De todas formas perderás. –Respondió ella.

La noche se hizo vieja y de turno en turno, los narradores fueron contando uno por uno sus relatos al calor del fuego hasta que Llego el turno de Elegost:

El conto una historia sobre una elfa de finales de la primera era del sol, quien fuera secuestrada y obligada a crear para los sirvientes de Melkor un arma que pudiera acabar con el bando de los fieles a los valar, como ella escapo y se convirtió en la capitana de una banda de piratas que luchaban contra los dos bandos.

Al acabar su participación Elegost la busco con la mirada, pero ella ya se había marchado…sin que el lo sospechara, la dama que le había acompañado, no era nadie más que la misma Vairë "la tejedora" en persona quien había visitado la tierra media de incógnita para escuchar algunos relatos.

Muy lejos de ahí, en la estancias de Mandos, Vairë tejía en su habitación un tapiz sobre cada uno de los relatos que aquella noche se contaron en el pony pisador. Con esmero fue dándole forma a cada uno de esos tapices y uno por uno fue acabándolos y acomodándolos en las paredes contiguas.

A la mañana siguiente podría observarlos con más detenimiento, por el momento, era tiempo de que ella se retirase a descansar.


End file.
